Android Madness
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: So what if Sonix met Android 21(Good) rather than encounter her (Evil) Self so i was thinking a Ship name like Blue Majin or Blur Android tell me what Name Ship that could match Sonix and Android 21 (Good)
1. Hedgehog and a Female Majin

I don't know any of these Character they belong to their rightful Owner just only my OC

* * *

 **There was a peaceful world name Mobius where human and Anthropomorphic live together in peaceful but one day there was a unknown meteor that crash in front of the home of everyone Hyper Adventure Hedgehog his name is Sonix the Hedgehog so next day Sonix woke up seeing a pink women in front of his house so he take her to ask her question.**

* * *

Sonix: (looking at the unknown female) Hm i don't know who this person but i feel as i seen her somewhere in my memory i think well might as well go shopping casue something tell me that this one is like a hungry one like Kirby (ran to the Groceries stories).

?: Hm(Yawning) that was a good nap say where am i?

so the person that the Blur save she has kin turns pink, hair turns into a much more pale palette of pink, her ears pointed, her eyes changing to Pale Blue and gains a tail. Her attire changes to a black tube top, keeping the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants. It's noted that she most resembles a Majin in this form. Her name is Android 21 (Good).

Sonix: Man that was quick even though it Saturday more people are at home rather than going to their job.

Android 21 (Good): Say who are you and how did i end up here?

Sonix: Oh you are awake i see you are feeling well and i found you at front of my House so you were beating and lost every amount of Blood so i has to fix you up for last night do you remember your name and where you at?

Android 21(Good): My name? Well I don't remember, I was born in a lab so i really can't tell my past i am sorry. But my friend call me 21 that it oh and thank you mister...

Sonix: No Problem name is Sonix the Hedgehog but you can call me Sonix that all.

Android 21(Good): Okay Sonix uh tell me do you has a family?

Sonix: Yeah here take a look of this(give the Picture to the Majin female).

So the picture show Sonix with all of his family but there was one person that Android 21 know it show nightmare of her past.

Android 21(Good): (Eye Widen and drop the Photo) No...No...no..Leave...me..alone..I ..Don't..want..to..please..don't.

Sonix: (think) Wait this is the photo that Bulma give me is there someone in this picture that Trigger 21 memory (went to Android 21 and hug her) Shhh it okay Sonix is here for you calm down 21 nobody is going to hurt you Shhh you are going to be okay.

Android 21 (Good)Sorry about that Sonix i just a vision about my past that it scare me(crying).

Sonix: (still Hugging her) That right let it all out how about i make some Breakfast still you get some rest okay?

Android 21 (Good): Okay (went to get some rest).

Sonix: (thought) So she know someone in her Memories maybe i ask Bulma if she might know something about Android 21.

Sonix: But Something must happen to her i am going to figure it out even if i has to look around the whole World to find it.

Android 21 (Good): (Talking in her Sleep) No...No...Leave...me...Alone...You...are...not...me...(in her Mind) Who are you?

?: Silly cause i am you but evil in the inside HAHAHAHAHAH! And that Hedgehog look delicious does he?

Android 21 (Good): (waking from a nightmare) Wha? what was that? it look like me but more evil and childish. Maybe i could has Sonix if he know but what if...(scent her body tremble) No..not now got to get to Sonix and see what he know about this(went to the Blur).

Sonix: Oh 21 I didn't know if you were still up if you need any food there are on the table i figure you were going to be hungry and 21 you okay you don't feel good do you need some med before i leave.

Android 21 (Good): (feel her body weaken) No i feel fine Sonix just need more rest that all thank you for wonder about my safely.

Sonix: Alright then if you need me just i be back fast as i can okay also get some rest i only going to visit a friend real quick see you later.(rush to Capsule Corporation)

Android 21( Good): (felt her body going to change) No..No..Don't...Stop..Please...You..are...not...going...to...hurt...him..(being transformed by her other self).

?:Since when you were in control? HAHAHAHAHA Look like i am in charge now while you stay in the dark okay other me.

So her skin turn gray and has spots her eye turn to dark black Irises her Pupils are red her name is Android 21 (Evil).

Android 21 (Evil): Time for a delight Hunt (Follow the Blur Scent).

With the Blur

Sonix: (knock on the door) Hello Bulma are you up?

?: Hey Sonix what are you doing here?

So the Blur is looking the Prince of all Saiyan Wife She has receives a new outfit which she wears a white tank top, a red bandanna, jeans, cowgirl boots, wears stud earrings, and her hair becomes blue. After the Kid Buu Saga, she wears a yellow and black dress with a black leather jacket and brown gloves and black boots and retains her bowl-cut hairstyle from the Majin Buu Saga, but with an open bang and now wears gold triangle earrings. In Dragon Ball GT, Bulma wears a long-sleeved orange dress with white pearls and black boots and retains the same hairstyle and the same gold triangle earrings from the end of Dragon Ball Z. Her name is Bulma.

Sonix: Well remember that the news mention about a crash near my House to this morning and found a female Majin in front of my house she was losing almost amount of Blood so this is her Blood type so i was wonder are you busy or..

Bulma: No i am free today but only for a little bits. So we can make this quick i know i has to meet Trunk for his College degree Today.

Sonix: Make sense anyway here (give Bulma the blood type), Tell me something when you are done because i has a feeling that 21 need my help not sure why i just feel it somehow i see you later Bulma tell me about the test result. (ran back home to check on 21).

Bulma: (thought) Be careful Sonix i will make sure to see this to it(shut the door).

Sonix: (thinking) Hm weird why do i feel as i be watch by someone?

?: That because you are a great hunt for my meal hedgehog.

Sonix: (shock) Wait that voice is that...(turn to see android 21) 21 is that you?

Android 21 (Evil): Sorry Hedgehog but she won't be able to hear because she is in a deep trance of my Hungriness and you are the meal for my desire.

Sonix: I am not fighting you 21 you can fight this. I know you can.

Android 21 (Evil) HaHAHAHAHAH You are a funny but i can eat you up as my body want your power and...(sense her Good Side trying to fight back) No not now.

Sonix: 21 i know you can do this come back.

Android 21 (Evil): YOU ARE A ANDROID MADE BY AND YOU ARE NOT EVEN HUMAN JUST A MACHINE BUILT TO KILL GOKU!

Android 21 (Good): I AM A HUMAN!(broke free of her evil self) Thank..you..Sonix(laying on the ground).

Sonix: (caught her fall) Hold on 21 you did well don't worry you be fine now.

Android 21 (Good):(almost keep her eye open) Sonix...I...am..sorry...if..i..made...you...worry...about..me.

Sonix: Nah you good anyway get some sleep i get us home okay?

Android 21 (Good): ( asleep) Okay...Thank..you..Sonix.

Sonix:(thought) Man this day will be different as all the other Adventure i did in my life but i has never encounter a Majin Female so this is new to me maybe i think about it TM and figure it out later now i hope Bluma got the Answer i am looking for.(rush back to his Home)

?: Found the Target Gero.

Gero: Nice Work Android 18 what is her condition now.

so the person that the Doctor sent out She has shoulder- length blonde hair (which, according to her, is artificial and cannot grow back), blue eyes, and hoop earrings in both ears. She keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. When she is first activated by Gero, and throughout her entire life, she wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue tights, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. Interestingly, during her final confrontation against Trunks, her denim vest lacks the Red Ribbon logo in the back. Her name is Future Android 18.

Future Android 18: She been taking by a blue Hedgehog should i engage them?

Gero: No come back we has everything we has for now regroup for now don't worry you can has your fun when the time come.

Future Android 18: Fine but you better otherwise i break your body.

Gero: Don't worry you won't die from boredom 18.

Future Android 18: So just watch them that all for Tomorrow right?

Gero: Exactly make sense he doesn't find you okay he even can sense faitend energy even though we are Android okay 18?

Future Android 18: Understand Sir Coming back now(teleport back to base)

* * *

 **Next time on Android madness**

 **Sonix: Hey everyone Sonix the hedgehog Look like i got a another Adventure on my hand so i visit Bulma house to check 21 Blood type so Bluma told me that 21 is a android so she has a another Form called her Evil Self so she been a Lab rat for for many year time to pay the doctor a visit.**

 **Future Android 18: You are not going anywhere Hedgehog.**

 **Sonix: Great Future Android 18 i thought Trunk took care of you already in the future.**

 **Future Android 18: ha that kid never stood a chance against me same for you Hedgehog**

 **Doctor Visit.**

 **Sonix: Huh 18 What are you doing here?**

* * *

So I decide to make a Sonix and Android 21 Fanfiction so it a another AU so this take place of the Android Saga so there is no Cell,during in the story so tell me if my OC Ship with Android 21 (Good) THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT! P.S Has to fix some error so hope you enjoy.


	2. Doctor Vist

I don't own any of these Character only MY OC

* * *

 **Last time on Android Madness**

 **Sonix the hedgehog has met a unknown Female Majin name Android 21 she has no memory about her past but when Sonix give her a picture of his family but Something trigger 21 memory and 21 has a Evil and twister version that want to eat the hedgehog will Sonix know the secret of android 21 or might know the truth later.**

* * *

Sonix: (lay 21 on the couch whisper) Hang on 21 i will find a cure for you i will not rest still i know you and your past i will find that person who hurt you and end their life.

Sonix: I am going to leave her a note so i can make sure you don't feel worried about me.

5 minute later

Sonix: Alright now let see it Bluma finally done with the Blood type that i give her (head to Capsule Corporation)

 **Location: Capsule Corporation**

Sonix: (knocking on the door) Bulma you there?

Bulma: I am here come in Sonix there is something you need to see.

Sonix: Alright then so what did you found out Bulma?

Bulma: Well After that Blood type you give me i ran a fully blood scan and so far i found this (show a record about 21)

Name: 21

Sex: Female

Type: Android

Condition: Psyche being damaged and manifesting a split personality. The longer she goes without feeding, the more the evil side of her gains control. When her true persona is in control she acts like a kind and motherly woman who was concerned about Android 18 and agreed to help her.

Family: Son but Die in a unknown Accident

Allegiance: Red Ribbon Army

Sonix: (shock) Oh my god i never knew that she was end the Red Ribbon Army.

Bulma: There more Sonix Here(show Sonix a Video about how she was create)

Project: Android 21 Test 367

Gero: Hello My Name is Gero and i has develop the ultimate weapon called Android 21 she is the cause of our victory Against Goku (show a image of Goku) He took all of our resource,Equipment,tech Everyone My Hatred was fueled by his power so it been 15 year since he has grow powerful so i decide to make haste on working Android 21 so i put two Split Personality one for Good to fool the idiot Saiyan and one for Destroy him but the risk may be high so this is what she has inside her DNA The longer she goes without feeding, the more the evil side of her gains control. When her true persona is in control she acts like a kind and motherly woman who was concerned about Android 18 and agreed to help her. When her evil persona is in control, however, she becomes a sadistic and power-hungry sociopath, wanting to "devour" all the powerful fighters, drawing to the point of near insanity. She may lose every bit of Short term Memory Lost so she just a Android noting more than a piece of Scrap Metal never will gain the life of human Emotion but she will take the Form of a Human first then her true Form as a Majin Buu so that will Keep her Sanity in check Also we has a another threat name Sonix the hedgehog that Foolish Hedgehog has make a mess Since Goku was here but i has something to deal with him let just say a Android from the Future she was once a Allies in this timelines but now she is a ruthless Killer bound for no regret she don anything to kill her Target Even if her life depend on it So Here is Android 21 (in a lab being test on) **(A/N if you guy watch Hulk VS Wolverine i am taking from that)** So far it been many time she was in her Majin form so.. (alarm) What? What going on?

Researcher 1: Her DNA is Changing we are trying to hold her down but nothing is working Ahh(dead).

Gero: Damn it try to hold everything we can't let her leave this secret Lab.

Researcher 2: We can't Sir she breaking out she(cut out).

Gero: Tech team are you there(getting nothing) Damn she must be looking for but..(felt something in his chest) How ...did...you...find...me..?

Android (Evil): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA You are a silly Fool to hide from me i need something to satisfy my Hungriness and you are my main food to get so (her finger turn into a cookies of himself and ate him) Yum taste so good same with the rest of those monster who tries to hurt me but no more i will find who will this emptiness of my Hungriness (see a flies on Sonix) Oh he look dreamly i pretty sure he taste so good wish i could eat him up.

?: I don't think so Freak.

Android 21 (Evil): Oh Who are you? Don't matter i just destroy everything that the Fool has built (use her Explosive Energy Blast)

End Record

Sonix: (sad) I never knew that how Android 21 has suffer in her past as a lab rat(saw something) Wait rewind the video one clips back i saw someone.

Bulma: Wait is that Future Android 18 how is she alive? I thought Trunk kill them in the Future.

Sonix: Hm you know Trunk say to me that one of my Foe save her when Trunk Finish her but he did Kill 17 but not sure how 18 is here in the past?

Bulma: You think who that Villain the one with your Blood and crazy Version of you.

Sonix: You mean Feetway Sonix he dead I kill him 4 year ago when he Cooper my Brother.

Bulma: Hm then we should try to..(felt something hitting her house) What the Hell was that?

Sonix: I am on it (rush out of Bulma House) Wha? Future 18 what are you doing here?

Future 18: Well i thought you were here with that unstable Android so redesign her mission system on Goku rather on You Hedgehog.

Sonix: Hm Understandable but sorry she stay with me because you and that Mad Doctor has made her life a Living Hell but since you here (went Super Form) We can spar a little bit still you tell me some Answer why are you after Android 21?

Future 18: You ain't getting from me tell the doctor your self when you see him bye(Teleport).

Sonix: (sign) Great got to check is Android 21 is okay but first (went base form) Bulma do you has something for 21 in case she go Berserk.

Bulma: Hm i don't think so i am going to built a Stasis Bubble strong enough so the Bubble could has a knock out effect losing her other Self.

Sonix: Alright i am going to see if she is still on her Good Side be right back.(ran back to check 21)

With Android 21

Android 21 (Good): (waking up) Man that was some good nap i wonder where did Sonix go (see a note)

Dear 21

I went to discover your past i know if your other Self might come back to Kill me don't worry about me i has encountered some Harsh Foe during my time as a Hero but seeing you in your other form made me as finding that person who hurt you in the past so i am meeting with a friend so i will be back for like 3 or 7 minute don't worry i made some food when i left.

Your Friend Sonix the hedgehog

Android 21 (Good): (crying smile) Thank you Sonix.

Android 21 (Evil): (thought) Maybe She won't know that i can share a piece of my Mind to destroy that Blur he Doesn't know what we went though.

Android 21(Good): (Felt her other form enter her mind) What are you doing in my Mind?

Android 21(Evil: Easy taking your body while the Blur come back also left you a Gift hope you enjoy it Choa.

Android 21(Good): aAhhhhhhhhhh...nnnnnnnnoooooooooooo...SSSSSSSSSOOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIIIXIXIIIIIXXIXIIX!(her Skin change)

Sonix: Hm weird why do i feel as something just went down for a...

Android 21( Good): Sonix...Sonix...Sonix...Must...Eat...Must...Eat...Must..Eat.

Sonix: Crap i am too late i don't want to fight you 21 you can fight this i hope?

Android 21 (Good): I...Am...Sorry...She...Affect...my...Mind...to...Kill...you...i...need...you...to...Kill...me...

Sonix: No i won't do it i rather knock you first so i can help you.

Android 21(good): (crying) Help...me...Sonix...Please..

Sonix: Don't worry Android 21 i will save you no matter let her Go Evil one.

Android 21 (Evil): Aww Why should i it make much more fun seeing this innocent Majin female i want to kill you no more like Eat you to see if you are the one.

Sonix: Sorry but i am not tastely yet why not try something i don't know like Figure 8(rush out to Bulma home)

Android 21 (Evil): Kill him.

Android 21(Good): No I will not Kill him he is my friend.

Android 21(Evil): Ha he is no friend he need to be eaten now since you are resist my gift then i will make a another body.

Android 21(Good): What are you...(felt something inside her) Wait you are not going to?(body being Copy into her Evil self)

Android 21(Evil): Ahhh it nice when you got your own body and you are weak to use this body so bye(Chase the blue Hedgehog)

Android 21(Good): (her body not respond) Sonix...i...am...sorry(pass out).

with the Blue Blur

Sonix: is she following me?

Sonix: (Sonix Sense and dodge a energy ball) Yup she is totally about to kill me wait (Look back at 21) What she has her own body when they can do that alright look like plan has change got to lose her before she start to eat everyone here in the city.(boost to outside the city)

Android 21(Evil): Oh no you are not getting away from me that easily (boost up to Sonix).

Sonix: Alright time to do a bait switch (clone himself) Go (his clone nod)

Sonix Clone: Hey Faker you going to do better than that (Taunts the evil Female Majin)

Android 21(Evil): (Angry by the Hedgehog Comment) You are so going to get eaten when i done with you.

Sonix Clone: You are so going to has a bad time with it.

Android 21(Evil): Take this(use her Lv 3 move Sweet Tooth and turn Sonix Clone into a version of a sweet cookies of his himself) So taste yum so that he is dead might has well find that Girls and eat her too(flew off to find Future 18)

Sonix: Man she really did go for the Bait she is really dumb now got to head back to see how Android 21(Good) Is doing.(Zoom back to see Android 21(Good).

Sonix: Oh-No 21(checking her Pulse) Alright she fine just need to recover got to get to Bulma and fast(Pick up 21 and Rush to Bulma)

Bulma: Sonix did you see who was that outside?

Sonix: Yeah it was Future 18 she was alive and sending me a message about 21 mission is to kill Goku rather than me but her Good side try to resist i need you to scan for side effect that her Evil Side made has left in her.

Bulma: Alright bring her here.

Sonix: Okay(put Android 21 on the Scan Sitting) I hope you be okay 21 i promise you they are not going to hurt you anymore you be resting here by a old friend.

Android 21 (Good): (eye barley opening) Thank...you...Sonix..You...has...done...many...thing...for...me..when...you...first...found...me...i...wish...i..could...do...the...same...for..you.

Sonix:Just rest now you be back in the action and we are going to train very hard to defeat your Twin okay?

Android 21(Good): Okay.(resting)

Bulma:(Sadden about Android 21) I can't believe why did they do this to her she could has live a normal life instead she been a killing machine how cruel are they?

Sonix: They only want Goku out of the picture no matter if they has to kill everyone man,female,kids it doesn't matter to them i seen worst way of a people turn good to evil that was in my world i lost many of my friend they die by my hand even they forgive me.

Bulma: (Heart broken by the hedgehog life) Sonix i am sorry to hear that.

Sonix: Don't worry Bulma i need to be strong for everyone i care for even Android 21 all of you are like family to me so i made a vows i will never let anyone of my friend die because of my action.

Bulma: Right.

Sonix: So Bulma by any chance you see 18 not the Future 18 but ours 18.

Bulma: Well she is with Krillin in Kame House why?

Sonix: Well i has a friend that is with her so i going to get her about her Future self is here in this timelines so we need to...

?: That wouldn't be Necessary Sonix i hear everything you say.

so the person that the Blur mention was this Super Arc of 18 she wears a purple business suit jacket with a pink short sleeve undershirt, purple business pants, gold hoop earrings, pearl necklace and red heels. She also retains her hairstyle from the end of Dragon Ball Z. While facing her twin brother for the second time, she was later seen without her business suit jacket and the pearl necklace on her neck as a black strapless bra is shown underneath her pink short sleeve shirt after she angrily rips half of her shirt while taunting her twin brother to kill her.

Android 18: So My Future self is here in this timelines am i right?

Sonix:Yeah i didn't want you away from your family after hearing your future self you must want to know why is she in this timelines do you?

Android 18: Yes even though i thought Trunk kill me in the Future so even i has to kill her with my own hand also who that person behind you Sonix( point at Android 21).

Sonix: Bulma you fill her in while i be back to get someone okay?

Bulma: Okay just be careful Sonix she really look up to you as a brother.

Sonix: I know she does alright i am off(went to Kame house).

Android 18: So who are we dealing with?

Bulma: (serious face) We are dealing with the Red Ribbon Army.

* * *

 **Onmake: Sonix and Android 21(good) Date part 1**

 **Sonix: Hm since we took care of the Evil Side what does Android 21 want to do next maybe i ask her she may want to hang out or something?(went to check on Android 21)**

 **Android 21(Good): I wonder what should i do today maybe Sonix is free so i can (blush) ask him out let see first.(went to talk to Sonix).**

 **Sonix: Hey Android 21 i has a question for you.**

 **Android 21: (Stutter) S-Same here Sonix i also want to ask you a question.**

 **Sonix: You go first cause i know you are shy and i let the person who has a question so you can go first.**

 **Android 21(Good): Okay i uh want to say that thank you for everything you did for me.**

 **Android 21(Good): (thought) Damn it why i did say that you are stupid 21 stupid.**

 **Sonix: It was no problem also i was thinking are you free today even though you has something to do or..**

 **Android 21(Good): (heart beating) Y-Yes i am free today is it a date or Something?**

 **Sonix: Well it kinda a date more like a connect date so to speak so i was thinking heading to dinner with you?**

 **Android 21 (Good): (Blush) Sure i wear my dress that Bulma give me.**

 **Sonix: Sweet i am going to wear a suit that is going to fit in my color so we should meet at 5:00Pm is that okay with you 21?**

 **Android 21 (Good):Yes that fine by me as long it mean to spend some time with you.**

 **Sonix: Alright then see you there(Zoom to the Suit stories)**

 **Android 21 (Good): Maybe Bulma may know what to give me to wear for Sonix let me check(Teleport at Bulma House.)**

* * *

 **Next time on Android Madness**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy and Girls it me Sonix so i am getting a old friend name Nier so she can help Android 21 from a virus inside her bodies and Wha how did her Evil side know that i am alive did i leave my trails too?**

 **Android 21(Evil): I am getting more Smarter and stronger you can't outsmart me now Sonix the hedgehog.**

 **Nier: Great i can't has one damn peaceful day without any chaos around and Boss when did you get here?**

 **Sonix: Not now Nier i need you to fuse me so we can talk later.**

 **Android 21 (Evil): So how is my Other Self doing she is weak and a loser to you just like your friend.**

 **Sonix: You wrong we got the Power of Teamwork let show her Nier(Transform into Sonier)**

 **Sonier Vs Android 21 Evil**

 **Sonier: Let go dirty friend Hurter**

* * *

So i am done with the Second Ch so if you guy had any question please leave a review so i am going to get back on track Sonix Ga Kill Zero so yeah as always THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT


	3. Sonier vs Android 21 Evil

I Don't own of these Character they belong to their rightful owner

* * *

 **Last time on Android Madness**

 **Sonix has discover Android 21 Past turn out that she was a android the whole time but what would Android 21 (Evil) has for our Blur will he fight her or be eaten by the Hungry Majin Female.**

* * *

Sonix: Alright i should be close to Kame House i hope Nier is still there cause if she ain't then we are in big trouble.(Boost faster to the Kame House)

 **Location: Kame House**

Sonix: I made it but where are everyone at?

Sonix: Hm they should be inside (open the door) Hello Master Roshi are you Here?

?: Oh Sonix Come in didn't know you was here

So the old man here wear his In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F', Master Roshi wears a white tank top and green flip flop his name is Master Roshi.

Sonix: Hey Master How are you doing?

Master Roshi: Been Fine my lad say you are looking for Nier am i right?

Sonix: Yeah i need her for a friend real quick so has you seen her?

Master Roshi: Yea her and Krillin were training outside you just miss them.

Sonix: Really? Dang no wonder i be the first one to be seeing Krillin when i came here so they are training outside alright thank Master Roshi.

Master Roshi: Be Careful my boy.

So Sonix decide to sense out Krillin and Nier energy so Sonix has felt two familiar energy due east from the Kame House so Sonix rush fast as he can to get there before Android 21 (Evil) Know that he is alive so he going to has to play it low so he got to the desert ruin and saw the two blur friend training.

Sonix: Hey Nier and Krillin Long time no See

Nier: Hey Boss what are you doing here i thought you be busy by now.

So the person next to Nier he wears a red short sleeved shirt with a sign "Taco" at the center, jeans and blue sneakers. In preparation for the Tournament of Power, Krillin once again wears his orange turtle school gi, minus the weighted clothing he previously wore during the Android Saga through the Cell Games Saga, although his gi has become visibly faded with time, leaving it a more pale orange compared to Goku and Gohan's versions of the outfit. his Name is Krillin

Krillin: Hey Sonix we just finish training here so what you need?

Sonix: Hey Nier and Krillin i need you help with something.

Krillin: Sonix what going on?

Sonix: Krillin i need you to get to your family now because i can't take the risk of a another Android killing you.

Nier: What the hell but we kill super Android 17,19,20,15 and all the other android.

Krillin: (Eye widen) Wait you say a another but i thought we took care of them.

Sonix: That what i thought but has a another called Android 21 but problem is that she has a split personality one for Good and one for Evil so the good is resting in Bulma and the Evil one i don't know but i got out there before she could scent my energy so i was lucky oh can i tell you she also a majin female?

Krillin/Nier: (shocked) She is a Majin when was this Sonix?

Sonix: Yesterday me and Bulma were discover and..(Sonix Sense)Great look like she found me.

Nier: Who Found you?

?: He is talking about me cuted.

So as the three Heroes turn around and saw Android 21 (Evil) and She was not happy like really not Happy.

Android 21 (Evil): I ca't believe that you were escape me Sonix the hedgehog i will make sense you will be eaten by me and Ohhh you brought more delicious meal they going to be tasty.

Sonix: No you going for me Nier i need you to fuse with me and Krillin i need you to find Goku or Vegeta don't matter which one we need one of them here.

Krillin: What about you Sonix are you going to be okay?

Sonix: (fuse with Nier transform into Sonier) Don't worry about me i buy you much time before she catch up with you GO NOW!

Krillin: ON it (went to find Goku or Vegeta)

Android 21 (Evil): No No no Why do you has to be in the way Hedgehog you are ruining my snack time.

Sonier: Can't let you do that because i has family and friend waiting for me to come back alright NIER NINJA BLADE  
Nier: Right (transform to a ninja blade)

Sonier:(fight stance) Let Go Dirty friend Hurter

Android 21 Evil: Ohhh This should be Fun.

 **BGM: The Resistance By Skillet**

So As Sonix and Android 21 evil both charge at each other so Sonix give Android 21 a good old punch to the face and chest and lastly a kick to the stomach but Android 21 grab the Blur leg and threw him down to ground level but Sonix recover to quickly and use his Ninja blade to slice up Android 21 but Android 21 use her tail to disarm him but Sonix told Nier to switch to his best weapon of them all Dual wielding gun they name are judgement and divine so Sonix try to do a combos on the evil version so he shot Android 21 in the leg and her face but since she has majin buu regeneration it was going to be a lot hard to bring her down so Sonix decide his gun are not working so he go hand to hand combos so Sonix use time break to slow down time and use his Lv 3 ultimate called Hedgehog rush so he all his speed to attack android 21 from all direction so next the final hit Sonix charge up his hand to use a killer move called **(A/N no i am not taking the serious death punch from One Punch Man) Drill penetration.** and Sonix resume time and Android 21 Evil was in the ground losing a lot of her strength and can't get up so Android 21 try to fight through the pain that she has received from the hedgehog but Sonix went up to her and place down a trap to make sure she stay there.

Sonix: Nier i need you to head to Bulma house to heal up someone okay?

Nier: (exit out of the hedgehog body) Got it Boss (teleport).

Android 21(evil): (injury and panting) How... are... you... this... powerful..?

Sonix: Easy i has my friend by my side they give me strength and hope that is something you don't has Android (evil) you has the 21 your good one suffect enough in that curse body of your so when Goku or Vegeta get here you are staying here in the meantime.

Android 21 (Evil): (struggling) Why won't this damn thing break?

Sonix: Struggle all you want if just going to be worse for you to break out so i suggest you stay put.

Android 21(Evil): (thought) No-NO-NO- I AM NOT LETTING THIS WORTHLESS HEDGEHOG CAGE ME LIKE A ANIMALS NOT NOW NOW TODAY( Gain a new change).

Sonix: (turn around) Wha the? what are you doing trying to kill yourself?

Android 21 (Evil): GOING TO END YOU HEDGEHOG AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meanwhile in Bulma home

Nier: (felt the ground shaking) What the hell why is the ground shaking?

Bulma: Maybe it the Other Android 21 she (shocked) We need to tell Sonix to get out of there she trying to self-destruct herself and Sonix with him.

Nier: (contract Sonix) Boss you there?

Sonix: (Intercom) I am here what the heck is she doing?

Nier: She is blowing up herself along with you GET OUT THERE NOW!

Sonix: On it (rush out of the area)

Krillin: He should be here Huh What is this massive energy i scent?

Sonix: Krillin get away far as you can because she going to blown up.

Krillin: Blown up we need to get out here now!

Sonix: Shoot she blown up now (see the explosion behind them) Crap got to speed up Figure 8 (Went Figure 8).

Krillin: Damn it getting closer we are not going to make it.

Sonix: Krillin hang on(grab Krillin arm).

Krillin: Sonix what are you doing (see him grab a teleport) No Don't do this we need you.

Sonix: Don't worry about me Krillin your family need you tell Nier and Jeoneir i say i am Sorry (throw Krillin in the teleport)

Krillin: SSSSSSSOOOOOONNNNNIIIIIXXXX(teleport close)

Sonix:Got to stop this somehow i know Jeonier told me not to use it but hope it work(went Hellfire Form) I GOT THIS I GOT (pushing the Explosion back) COME ON TIME TO CRANK IT UP A NOTCH AAAAAAAHAHAAAAHAHHAHHAAA! (got caught in the Area effect)

* * *

Meanwhile in Android 21 (Evil)

Android 21 (Evil): Uh That was not worth it but still it was a good idea to get the hedgehog away so i can escape hope he dies in Hell time to find more food and sweet.

Android 21 (Evil): He must has been caught in the Explosion but i don't scent his energy.

?: You know that was plan of your was smart.

Android 21 (Evil): Who? (looking but can't find that voice) Come out i am not going to hurt more like eat you.

?: Android 21 You has killed Him Why?

Android 21 (Evil): He was just in the way plus i didn't get the chance to eat him oh well time to find more food(flew off to find more food).

Future Android 18: (Thought) You are a fool to take her Sonix but why did you do it anyway? (teleport to

Meanwhile With Nier

Nier: (contect Sonix) Sonix are you there? Sonix do you read? Sonix Damn it he not respond we need to see where is he now before..(see a teleport) Sonix is that you?

Krillin: Whoaaaaa (hit his head on the floor) Ow that hurt oh no Sonix he need help.

Bulma: I see if i can find his pulse if he alive then we may has a chance to beat the other Android 21 Nier how is her?

Nier: Scaning she is 100% back at full strength she is ready to go.

Bulma: Alright then she should wake up.

Android 21 (Good): (Yawing) Morning Everyone sorry for sleeping too long anyway i am ready (seeing everyone but not Sonix) Huh Where is Sonix At?

Android 18: (sadden face) He Didn't make your other self kill him with a self-destruct to get away but he dies as a hero.

Android 21 (Good): (eye widen) No he not dead is he?

Bulma: I am Sorry Android 21 he try to push the blast effect away from the city but kill himself at the end.

Android 21 (Good): (Crying) No...No...No..Sonix..You..can't...die..now.

?: Why are you crying 21? I am still here.

Everyone: (Shock) S-Sonix is that you.

So As Everyone saw the blue Blur alive just somehow gain a new form he has more spikely hair and his skin are Deep red flame going through his vein he has dark black eye and his skin and his gloves are deep dark Blue and his shoes are covered in flame by the Evil 21 Explosion his form is called Radion Sonix.

Sonix: Hey Guy how it going?

Bulma: Sonix you are alive but how?

Sonix: Not sure last thing i remember was in my Hellfire form and i guess i must has absorbs to much radiance inside Evil 21 Explosion so that i believe i am still alive.

Nier: Boss Don't ever do that again okay we almost lost you there.

Sonix: Sorry for making everyone worried anyway i see you are full strength 21 you ready to train now?

Android 21: (Nod) Yes i am ready to train i will make sure my other self will feel the power of Teamwork.

Sonix: Cool but we are going to need the Z-Fighter Bulma Call everyone so we are a new threat coming.

Bulma: Okay Sonix (went to gather the Z-Fighter).

Sonix: Nier we are going to Need Jeoneir okay?

Nier: On it Boss (teleport).

Sonix: Listen Krillin i don't want you and your family with this fight since your daughter Marron is waithing for you and...

Krillin: Don't worry about me i has 18 to take care of her.

Sonix: (look at 18) Are you Sure 18?

Android 18: Don't worry Sonix-Kun i keep our daughter since i know my Husband is going to come back alive.

Krillin: Alright i am going to grab Tien and Yamcha for this fight.( flew to get Tien and Yamcha)

Sonix: Hey 21 I going to train in this form you want to come?

Android 21(Good): (Nod) Yes i want to become strong as you.

Sonix: Okay then let go(rush to a training fields).

Android 21(Good): Wait for me Sonix(follow the hedgehog).

Sonix: (thought) Get ready Evil 21 I am back and this time we are going to see who is the better fighter.

* * *

 **Onmake: Sonix and Android 21 part 2**

 **Android 21 (Good): (Blush) Uh Bulma are you sure is this a good one for me?**

 **So the dress that Android 21 is wearing a slightly light Pink with a flower on her crown and she is wearing heel.**

 **Bulma: You look great 21 man i am so jealous that you going on a date with Sonix how does it feel?**

 **Android 21 (Good): (Blush)Well it feel great about going out with Sonix i just nervous about what is Sonix wearing?**

 **Bulma: Don't worry about Sonix i am pretty sure he found a nice suit to wear.**

 **meanwhile with Sonix**

 **Sonix: Hm what to wear i see bunch of different suit to wear hm maybe this one?**

 **So the suit Sonix pick has dark blue color for the top and pants are same way there are a black tie and it has some old classic shoes.**

 **Sonix: This kinda match my style right here hope Android 21 like my suit well time to buy it.**

 **Cashier Female: Hello may i help (shock to see Sonix) you are Sonix the hedgehog i am a huge fan of your Adventure so you going on a date are you?**

 **Sonix: (Cheek Blush) Yeah just meeting a friend so for a dinner so it kinda like a date.**

 **Cashier Female: Alright the suit cost 70 dollar but since you been a hero for 4 year i give a discount that is going to be 30 dollar.**

 **Sonix: Thank (give 60 dollar to the cashier and get back 30 dollar).**

 **Cashier Female: Has a nice date there Sonix the hedgehog.**

 **Sonix: Will do (exit the suit stores) Alright what time is it (look at the time it 4:13 Pm) Alright still got time i start to see if this fix me first before pickup Android 21 so i can take her to the dinner.**

* * *

 **Next Time on Android Madness**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here look like Android 21 Evil doesn't know that i am alive cool time to get some training done and why are you here Future Android 18 are you here just to tell me that we can't beat her are you?**

 **Android 21 (Good): Wait 18 why are you taking side with my Evil Side.**

 **Future Android 18: I came here to warn you about something.**

 **Sonix: Hm alright i am listen for this once you lucky i am a good mood.**

 **Future Android 18: Good 21 must Kill her Evil Alone**

 **Android 21 (Good): What do you mean me i can't kill her even though we both did share the same body.**

 **Good vs Evil**

 **Sonix: A destiny huh?**


	4. Good vs Evil

I don't own any of these Character Only using my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Android Madness**

 **Sonix manger to lives Android 21 (Evil) Explosion and gather the Z Fighter to fight her so Will Sonix and his Friend beat Android 21 (Evil) or be Defeat by the Evil side of Android 21 (Evil)**

* * *

 **BGM: FIGHT THE KNIGHT BY CRUSH 40**

 **Sonix went for his newborn power by using Heat rush to Android 21 (Good) 21 took some damage but it wasn't enough to keep her down so 21 use her tails to grab Sonix and throw him at the other side of the Grassland but Sonix mange to recovery from the throw so he Charge back to 21 and give her a punch to the gut and 21 took it a hard hit but she lives and she went for her LV 3 Excellent Full Course but Sonix Dodge it before she can touch him so Sonix went for his LV 1 Burn scorn so he gather his power and use on 21 to do little bit of Damage making sure not to hurt her too much even though she can Regeneration her wound so 21 went for a Solar Flare to Blind Sonix but Sonix felt his vision blurry so 21 teleport behind him to 240 kick but Sonix backflip to avoid her kick so Sonix got his vision back and Sonix decide to end the match.**

Sonix: You Alright 21 i hope i didn't hurt you too much.

Android 21 (Good): (panting) No..i..am..good..i..think..i..got..even..stronger..when..you..are..training..me

Sonix: Man you need to rest i know your Evil Side could be looking for all of us and making her lunch.

Android 21 (Good):Sure i take a break but kinda need some food right about now.

Sonix: I be right back just lay here for now.(rush to a nearby Supermarket and came back) Hope this help save your strength 21.

Android 21 (Good): Thank Sonix (drink some water) Ahh man that hit the spot even though i am a android.

Sonix: Heh True also what you think you are going to do after we take care of your other Side?

Android 21 (Good): I am not sure even though we both has the same body it might be different for me either way.

Sonix: Even it might be a cause for it.

Android 21 (good) It depend how the battle is going to be.

?: Then you should be ready now she is eating some of so called Z Fighter Hedgehog.

Sonix: (turn to see Future Android 18) Why are you here Future 18 are you just here to taunt us about that we are not going to beat her if you are you hasa another thing coming to you.

Future 18: no there is something i need to speak 21 about something but it on her destiny to fight her Evil Side alone.

Android 21 (Good): What i am not that Strong beside i am barely a match for her.

Future 18: That maybe so but You has a bond with Sonix maybe try to combine attack with him but the rest is on you 21(teleport).

Sonix: Destiny Huh? Seem right about that but i am going to help you defeat your Evil Version 21.

Android 21(Good): Thank you Sonix.

?: So this is the Good Version of Android 21 Sonix?

So Sonix and Android 21 turn to a saiyan he possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark eyes, and facial features. However, he has softer eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Perhaps Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 4 spikes and 3 bangs in the back (however, later his front spikes become 5 and his back spikes become 4). and the clothes he is wearing wears a turquoise gi with a white obi, orange wristbands, dark green pants, and black kung fu shoes with orange stockings. Despite his fighting gi being his preferred look, Goku is not without other types of wardrobe, such as a suit and tie[15] casual clothes like blue pants with a button-down red shirt, or his farmer attire consisting of beige pants and shirt with a white scarf around his neck and black boots. His Name is Goku but his birth name is Kakarot.

?: What do you think Idiot i just has enough if these damn Android coming out of the Woodwork these day.

So the person right beside Goku he has his hair is black (or dark brown, depending on the media) spiky and it firmly stands upwards and has a prominent widow's peak and the gear he is wearing back the same armor he wore during the Androids/Cell Sagas. His Name is Vegeta.

Sonix: Hey Goku and Vegeta what happened guy?

Vegeta: what do you think Hedgehog?

Sonix: Alright i tell you what you need to know.

8 minute later

Sonix: And that it.

Goku: It kinda wish that she fell out of the sky and now we are going against her Evil Side puls we are going to need everyone that we know is going to help us first.

?: Dad I am here.

So That person who just appeared he has black hair and black eyes. He has his father's facial features, and also has his mother's light peach complexion rather than his father's light tan. and Gohan dons the same style gi he wore against Super Buu, while in the manga he dons a gi virtually identical to what he wore at the Cell Games, his name is Gohan son of Goku.

Gohan: I spotting that Evil Android near the mountain due west from here.

Sonix:(shock about what her plan is) Then we got to hurry i try to distract her while you try to keep up(rush to Stop Android 21 Evil).

Gohan: But First we need to help Sonix first i go with him while one of us go to Lab and find a self-destruct button.

Android 21 (good): I don't think it not going to work anymore.

Goku: Why is that 21?

Android 21 (good): It just because if she might has destroyed the remote chip that in her brian so i don't think it going to work against her but i think i can build a portal to send her to a another dimension but i need one of you to fire he portal when it time.

Gohan: (nod) We will but Sonix he is going to feel depressed about this idea.

Android 21 (good): I already told him that before when were Training and he agreed to the idea but wasn't it might work.

Gohan: Alright i am going help Sonix Dad think you can teleport 21 to Bluma house so she can start the Dimension gun.

Goku: Alright come on 21.

Android 21(good): Alright Goku(got near Goku).

Goku: Be careful Gohan she is has one insane power lv.(teleport with android 21 (Good) to Bluma

Gohan: Got it You coming Vegeta?

Vegeta: (Scoff) Fine.(flew off to fight

Gohan: Alright let get started(went to fight Android 21 Evil).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (Dodge her energy ball) Dang she grow more powerful by the second i wonder make so powerful for a second.

Android 21 (Evil): (Cracking Laughing) HHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH You can never match my power i has absorb most of the Z Fighter while you and those fool decide too chit-chat nowi has the power to destroy ever living thing in this planet but first(raise her hand to kill the hedgehog) It been Fun Hedgehog Time to die(throw her Death Ball at Sonix).

Sonix: Dang (went Super Sonix holding the Death Ball) GOT TO MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T DESTROY THE EARTH!

Gohan: SONIX We are here(helping Sonix with the death Ball) Damn it to strong i don't think we can't push it back much Longer.

Sonix: Then i has to go God form(went God Form) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH(kick the Death Ball to the Sky) Ha did you like hat Evil 21?

Android 21(Evil): I see you has grow more power by the second but it won't save for this (Transform into dark version of herself).

Android 21 (evil): Tell me Sonix how does my power lv fear you now.

So the form she is using now she has a very dark skin with a dark blue aura showing her true power and her tail is black and her clothes didn't really change just the color her top change to a very black/ grey shirt and her pants went for a dark red and her shoes are like Broly Hair color but much more Darker to it her new form is called Super Evil Android 21(Evil).

Sonix: So you not holding back i see Gohan go find the other 21 and Where is the rest of the gang At?

Gohan: 21 is building a portal for her evil it might be a risk for one of them depend on the situation we need to hold her back before they can come.

Vegeta: Oh don't count me out just yet I want to taste her power too your power will never match to a Saiyan Elite of the Prince of all Saiyan YYYYAAAAA(Went God form) I hope Android Experience Fear.

Android 21 (Evil): So you want to know fear huh alright then once i kill you three i am going to kill my good side and eat the Whole world HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA I hope you be tasley after this Sonix the hedgehog.(Fight Stance)

Sonix: Heh Ready when you are(Fight Stance).

Vegeta: (Scoff) Don't get soft on us just because it 3 to 1 now.

Gohan: (Thought) I Guess i better go all out (Raising his Power lv to Ultimate) Alright let get started then.

Sonix: Let show this Android what happens when you mess with Earth.

Gohan/Vegeta: (nod).

Sonix: Then Let go AAAAAAAAAHHHHH(Charge At Android 21 (Evil ).

Meanwhile with Android 21 (Good)

Android 21 (Good): Hm (Scent a huge power LV) Bulma we need to hurry i can scent my Evil reach her final Form.

Bulma: It not easy for this damn machine not going to work with Lab some of his Work has been dusty for year but i see what can i do for now Goku go help the other while me and Android 21 try to finish up the dimension Gun.

Goku: Got it (use Instant Transmission to Scent Sonix Energy).

Android 21 (Good): Be careful Sonix.

Bulma: You really care for him do you?

Android 21 (Good): Yeah i do he help me a lot when he first found me i don't what would i do if he didn't found me i would be alone,lonely,scared,afraid.

Bulma: Yeah he help us multiply time when we has some trouble like Android,Majin,Saiyan,God,A dead Emperor.

Android 21(Good): I don't know why but every time i say Sonix my heart beat so fast i don't know what is human emotion anymore.

Bulma: That right there in your Heart is called Love you must has Feeling for him when you first met him.

Android 21(Good): Maybe but we should focus on the dimension and there it is done.

Bulma: Alright no need for a test drive you need to hurry to the gang as fast as you can got me 21?

Android 21: Got it Bulma (flew back to regroup with Sonix and the gang) I am Coming just hold on.

Bluma: Oh Hey Jeonier where has you been at?

Jeonier: Sorry about that Bluma i was at Earthland for mission for Team Natsu so i has to hurry up to help Sonix.

Bluma: Alright here is the location Hurry.

Jeonier: On it (Teleport to Sonix Location).

Back to Sonix and the gang

Sonix: Great she is kicking our butt one by one need a plan first Hm (got a plan) Goku and Vegeta i am going to use Light Speed Attack keep her Busy while i charge up for it (ready up his Light Speed Attack).

Goku/Vegeta: (Nod)

Android 21 (Evil): HAhAh what ever plan you are going to do it not going to work against me.

Goku: Maybe but (Went God form) We has fought tough enemy during our time in Earth same here with Sonix fought more enemy on his Earth before he became a hero ready Vegeta?

Vegeta: On it.

Jeonier: Mind if i join this party?

Goku: Yup the more the merrier Jeonier.

 **BGM: His World -Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **So Goku use Kamehameha on Android 21 (Evil) but she block it getting no damage but Vegeta charge up to her getting a punch her to the face a second on to the gut and a final one is grabbing her tails and swinging her up to the Sky so Jeonier Combos with Vegeta with a pulling out her protype Sword from her best friend Nier and doing some Rapidly Strike doing little bit of Damage and kick her down to the earth lv and make a big hole Evil 21 was pissed so the wound she has received were heal thank to the power of Majin blood so Evil 21 went for Vegeta and grab him by his Tails and throw him to the other side of the mountain So Jeonier charge at her with Slash fury with her Claw but Evil 21 dodge all those Claw Fury and use her Tails to hit her in the back and another to the stomach and final a backflips to send her flying to the sky and a punch to sending her flying now it was just Goku who use Kaioken to keep her busy much for Sonic using Light Speed Attack so 21 and Goku both clash with epic punch and kick to match their blow so Goku felt his body going to break to his limit so he wasn't going to use it anymore so he use time 20 and do a bunch a combos first and Kick to the other side and use Kamehameha on her but it wasn't done Goku use his Dragon Fist while Kamehameha was going to do more damage so 21 Evil felt a lot of Damage there from that she was on her leg and Goku use every bit of his energy on the fight now Sonix Was done charge Light Speed Attack so he dash through Evil 21 to fast like she couldn't keep up with his Light Speed Attack so Sonix kick her to the other side of the mountain and another to the sky and a punch on her back and a uppercut to her abdomen and bunch of fury punch to her around her body so Sonix went up to the Sky and Spin Dash down to Evil 21 to make sure this end once and for all So Evil 21 was really mad and looking around for the blue blur so she look up and saw a blue line knowing she is bone so Sonix say YOUR FINISH! Sonix Eagle on her head and there was a huge explosion then the battle was over.**

Sonix: Ha you like that (see Good 21) Hey You miss the party 21.

Android 21: Alright well i has the Portal gun to send her to a another dimension Sonix.

Sonix: Got it i am going to heal the other Good luck 21.

Android 21 (Good: You know we should could something in common you and me but we both could be like Light and Dark but you has been Corrupted by your alter ego blind you for who we are so i am sorry (use the Dimension gun making a portal) Hope you forgive me for this.

Android 21 (Evil): (in pain) You...Sorry..nothing...to..be..sorry...after...killing...the..hedgehog...i..thought...he...was...the...target...rather...than...Goku...but...i..guess..i...was...wrong..but ..first(Grab her Good side)...I..am..taking..you..with..me.

Sonix: (See Android 21 Being push in the portal) 21 I am coming(rush to save her.

Android 21 (Evil): Bye Hedgehog.

Android 21(Good): SSSSSOOOOONNNIIIIIXXX(portal close).

Sonix: I am going in Alone.

Jeonier: Sonix let us help you.

Sonix: I can't Jeonier Goku,Vegeta,you and Gohan took massive damage it only me don't worry i be back for her and you to Jeonier.

Jeonier: Wait Sonix i has something to give you.

Sonix: What is it(Kiss by her childhood friend).

Jeonier: Make sure you come back for us okay?

Sonix: Got it(got through the portal).

* * *

 **Onmake Sonix and Android 21 Date Final**

 **Sonix: Hm (look at the time it 4:59) well this is the place that we are going to meet up at.**

 **Android 21(Good): Sorry am i late Sonix.**

 **Sonix: (Eye widen by Android 21 Dress) Holy mama 21 you are...**

 **Android 21(Good): (Mad Blushing) It is too much?**

 **Sonix: (shaking his face) N-No i was going to say you are Gorgeous that all.**

 **Android 21(Good): (her heart beating to fast) T-Thank you Sonix you are handsome in that suit of your.**

 **Sonix: Thank so you ready for this date of our(give his hand to 21)**

 **Android 21 (Good): Alright let go Sonix(grab his hand)**

 **So Sonix and Android 21 has many hours enjoy their date time in the end there was a place that Sonix want to take 21 at it was a hillside of the city.**

 **Sonix: So 21 how did you think of the date.**

 **Android 21(Good): Honestly i think it was fun and awesome to learn new thing.**

 **Sonix: Also i know this might be too early for this but (stand next to 21) How do you feel being a wife right now?**

 **Android 21(Good): (Heart beating super fast) M-Me a wife i-i don't know but i guess i try my best being a wife why do you ask Sonix?**

 **Sonix: Because (Pull out a case with a beautiful ring) Will you 21 be my Wife?**

 **Android 21(Good): (Tearing coming out) Y-Yes (Hug Sonix)**

 **3 week ago**

 **So Sonix and 21 got married and has some a daughter name Beo she has blue skin like her father tails from her mother her eye one of them has the dark purple and the other eye are sky blue eye from her mother and she wear a T-Polo shirt and she wear some short pants and she is 3 month.**

 **Sonix: So Beo is so cute when she sleep what you think 21?**

 **Android 21(Good):Yeah our little baby is resting like a guardian angle we may get some sleep to honey night Beo.**

 **Sonix: (kiss Beo) Night little Angel(Went to bed).**

* * *

 **Next time on Android Madness**

 **Sonix: Hey guy Sonix here i can't believe Android 21(Evil) Absorb her Good side now they has the power to destroy the world really wish i need some back up right about now.**

 **?: You could has ask Sonix.**

 **Sonix: X how did you get here?**

 **X: Trade secret anyway let help 21 first what you say?**

 **Sonix: (went God Form) Yeah let do it.**

 **Never Shatter our bond**

 **Sonix: I MAKE SURE NOTHING SHATTER OUR BOND 21 LET GO!**

* * *

So i am done with the 4 Ch we are going for one or two Ch to go hope you guy like this Story make sure to leave Follow,Review,Favourite and i see you guy later


	5. Never Shatter our Bond

I don't own any of these Character only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Android Madness**

 **Sonix,Vegeta,Goku,Gohan finally defeat Android 21 (Evil) But she has capture her Good side and now. They has end up in unknown dimension will Sonix be able to Get Android 21 (Good) back, before her Evil one try to corrupt her in some of her twister way.**

* * *

Stage: Negative Zone

Sonix: (jump out of the portal) Hm this is weird to be on also where is 21 clone at man this is going to be hard finding these it is?

Android 21(Evil): Aw look like the hedgehog couldn't denied leaving you good me watch as i eat him as a sweet treat yum HAHAHA(charge at Sonix).

Android 21(good): (Can't moved her body) Damn it what did she do to my body it like she put a curse on me.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Huh? i scent her energy but can't find her where could she be at?

Android 21(Evil): Right here Hedgehog Ha(throw some energy ball at the hedgehog).

Sonix: (Dodge some of the energy ball) You know how to ruin a party you know that Evil 21 but i only came here for the Good 21 so tell me where she is and i may let you live but you are not making this easy for yourself you know.

Android 21(Evil): The Only party that i am giving out is your grave come play with me Sonix HAAHAH!

Sonix: (thought) Don't worry 21 i get you out of here and i am going show this freak the power of friendship (back to reality) Let go Evil 21 you are going to pay for disturb the peace in my world (fight Stance).

Android 21(Evil): With Pleasure Sonix the hedgehog oh this is so going to be fun(Fight Stance).

 **BGM: War of Change by Thousand Foot Clutch**

 **So Sonix and Android 21(Evil) both charge at each other but Android 21(Evil) use her combat ability to gain the upper hand to the hedgehog. So Sonix dodge everything, but her tails was going to be the problem. So he grab her tails and throw her to the other side of the Negative Zone so Android 21 (Evil) was being send flying then Sonix went for a Punch in the stomach and a kick to the back of Android 21(evil). But she recovery and use her Lv 3 Excellent Full Course to do more damage on Sonix but the Blur was fasting in the ground so he mange to block every single attack that she was giving to him, So Sonix use his LV 3 Hedgehog Rush since She is Panting and almost being defeat but Android 21(Evil) was still not down for for much longer. So Sonix decide to finish by one of his ultimate moves called Speed burn so he use his Speed to attack Android 21 from all angle of direction but with her great Survivability, It was going to be hard to finish her but Android 21(Evil) use her Regeneration factor to heal her wound so she was still panting and smile at the hedgehog not because she didn't get one hit on the hedgehog. Because now she has her plan ready in set then she use Solar Flare on the hedgehog then Sonix couldn't see so when the Solar Flare went down. He look around trying to find her but she must has fled from the battle then Sonix (Sonix Scent) Kick in saying she is right behind but Sonix teleport behind her and use the Wrath of the Raging Demon on Android and say Die 1000 Death you can hear her scream from the Super Move at the end Sonix was turn showing a mark of a Demon Hedgehog and the battle was over.**

Sonix: Has enough because if you want more i still got a whole lot in me you not so much now if you excuse me i had a friend to bring back home Android 21(Evil) Why are you doing this? She just want to live a normal life is that so hard to ask?

Android 21(Evil): ...

Sonix: Guess you are asking how am i stronger well i has my friend they are my strength and my will something you may not understand bye you are going to stay in here for year now(walk away from the other 21).

Android 21(Good): SONIX!

Sonix: Hey Sorry if i took to long your other half really wasn't making this easy for me.

Android 21(Good):(Shook her head) No you did what you has to do nothing else was going to faze her anyway.

Sonix: (Snap the curse) Make sense anyway let get the shell out of here before your other Self really get mad.

Android 21(Good): (Nod).

So When Sonix and Android 21(Good) Almost made it to the portal. But the portal is still there so Sonix think this might be easy but his Sonix Scent kick in really thought this was a trap so he turn around seeing Android 21(Evil) standing with a dark aura giving out and she mention about something about with her other side like the final phase so Android 21(Good) Felt her mind being brashwash from the inside by her other self then Android 21(Good) eye were lifeless as if Android 21(Evil) did something to her then Android 21(Good) Walk to her other self and Sonix decide to end this one and for all so he rush to Android 21(Evil) but there was a huge energy and a shockwave that push the Blur back giving off when the two Android 21 Fuse to something even the god couldn't defeat she has half blue and pink her eye has Deeping Black and Blue ( **A/N it like how she went in her true form if you don't know what am i talking about)** then her clothes are still the same just in a different color her top has a red and her pants has Sky blue then her shoes are dark brown her name is Divine Android 21.

Sonix: (grunt) The Shell what did she do?

Divine Android 21: We are one you are a obstacle in my way Sonix the hedgehog or should i say Dom?

Sonix: What? How did you know my Human name?

Divine Android 21: HAHAH you are a fool to believe how much time you were a weakening before you became a heroes am i correct?

Sonix: (smirk) Alright you got me but there is something that you are missing about me?

Divine Android 21: And what is that Hedgehog?

Sonix: I has friend better than you but what your if you don't has friend i am trying to help you Android (Evil) your good one just want live a normal life but you just can't someone freedom and become a slave for that has you think that one day you will not find friendship if you became my friend cause i believe you can so what do you say?

Divine Android 21: Sonix(head hurt for the memory that the good one has share).

Sonix: (Whisper) Come on Android 21 you got this i know you do.

Divine: Android 21: GET OUT OF MY LIFE! AHHHHHHHH(rip her Divine Form).

Sonix: Nice job 21 you did great.

Android 21(Good): Thank you Sonix i don't has any energy to fight her with you i wish i could.

Sonix: I got this.

?: Sonix i back you up while Zero get her out of here.

So the person that say it he he appears to be older and taller, appearing to be in his early teens (likely fourteen or fifteen, given his initial A.I. setting and height), whereas the older Mega Man was about 10. His upper torso is covered by a sectioned segmented chest plate, light-colored sharp ridges on the helmet and the inclusion of a red crystal where Mega Man's square-like protrusions were. X has green eyes as opposed to Mega Man's blue eyes. his name is X his partner he has red color scheme. In his first appearance, Zero's armor was round for the most part with a red, black and white color scheme and white shoulder guards with a stylized "Z" insignia on his left shoulder. His helmet is horned and features a sharp blue crystal in contrast to his partner, X's smoother red gem. Perhaps his most striking feature is his long blond hair that flowed freely about, making Zero appear fiery in comparison to X's more cool and consistent blue scheme.

Sonix: X what are you doing here?

X: Well that person name Bulma told me and Zero that you went missing so i check your location and you end up here.

Sonix: Nice also Zero think you can protect her on your own?

Zero: (Nod) Don't worry about her Sonix i got this just take care of her (teleport him and Android 21(good) Back to DBZ)!

Sonix: So X ready for old time sake?(fight Stance)

X: Heh you know me too much Let go Sonix(point out his blaster).

Divine Android 21(Evil): You Fool still believe you can defeat a god.

Sonix: Well it doesn't matter foe me and my friend has beat we will ascend to even greater to find the path we are looking for.

Divine Android 21(Evil): Then you shall receive a quick death prepare to die.

 **BGM: SuperHero BY Simon Curtis**

 **So Sonix Told X to give him some Cover Fire and X did a whole lot cover fire. So Sonix was charging up his Form to become his God mode and Divine Android 21 (Evil), So she block the incoming fire from X Arm Blaster but Sonix went behind her with his God form and use Sonix Wind to damage her it did but a little bit then Sonix kick Divine Android 21(Evil) to X. So X went to his Ultimate Armor and charge at Divine Android 21 (Evil) and she was send flying to the Air then X grab her and slam her down and stun her (A/N Yes i am taking this from Project X Zone 2) and Divine Android Teleport behind X and grab him and stab his Stomach to copy his ability and she gain his Blaster so Sonix Heal X then Sonix decide to share some of his God power to X and they both were easily match to Divine Android 21(Evil), Then She teleport to the sky raising her hand to the Sky summon a meteor from the sky and Sonix use kamehameha to stop the meteor but it was descend. So fast X Told Sonix to hold that metor back as much as he can so X Charge up his Blaster and shot at Divine Android 21(Evil) Head but she deflect it but He smirk at Divine Android 21(Evil) Then Android 21(Evil) Know what was X plan was so she turn around seeing Sonix with a Meteor, that he was push but how did he do that then it hit her when she summon the meteor she saw the hedgehog has a hard time pushing it back but how did he do it? So Sonix kick the Meteor down to Divine Android 21(Evil) but she try to hold it then X Shot her behind her back hoping it do some damage and it did so Sonix use a move he always want to use FINAL KAMEHAMEHA on the meteor making much heavy then it already did Divine Android 21(Evil) was being crush by the meteor by Sonix Final Kamehameha then it was a massive explosion during the hit so Sonix and X both Fist Bump and doing their victory pose.**

Sonix: That was Tight!

X: Mission Accomplish.

Sonix: Man that was a tough battle we were going all out.

X: (nod)

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Oh no the Negative Zone is about to Blow we need to get out of Here before the whole planet blow up with us in it.

X: Got it (Cast a portal).

Sonix: GO I AM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

X: (nod and went to the portal).

Sonix: (Went to get the unconscious Android 21(Evil) ) I got you(Carried her in his Back) Alright we are getting even thou you are evil but we can help you and restart your memory(Rush to the portal)

Meanwhile in Bulma House

X: So Sonix What are we doing with her Evil Side?

Sonix: X i was thinking if we can restart her memory from the begin think you and Nier can do that for her?

X: (Nod) But it may take me and Nier from like Week to rewrite her memory.

Sonix: Alright i am going to see how is the Good one is doing.

Android 21(Good): (Sign).

Sonix: Hey 21 what wrong?

Android 21(Good): Nothing it just why did you risk your life for me even when you don't know a thing about me?

Sonix: Well i can't risk seeing you in pain so that why i has made a promise to my Brother and Sister that i will give everyone i know hope and a reason to keep on going that when you were in fear when i saw you. So i decide to keep you safe but even in fear. I decide to shatter everyone from their fear even if it kill i do everything to keep everyone, i love safe and the multiverse under control even if. I die someone will take my place that why 21 i can't stop here or die yet because everyone is counting on me to make sure i be there in a flash i am a symbol of Peace and Hope so you know what i mean?

Android 21(Good): (Shocked about the Hedgehog word) S-Sonix i didn't think you will go all the way for everyone you love.

Sonix: I know that why i has to save your other self so we can rewrite her memory and begin anew so you ready?

Android 21(Good): (nod)

Sonix: So X and Nier are rewrite her memory box that you are her younger Sister is that okay with you Alex?

Android 21(Good): Alex who that?

Sonix: Decide to give you a name since you are not going to be 21 anymore so i decide to call you Alex how that?

Alex: Alex i like it Thank you Sonix.

Sonix: Welcome Alex also need a name for your other self okay?

Alex: (nod) I think Yin what you think?

Sonix: Yin i think we can give that a go.

Alex: (Hug Sonix) Thank you Sonix for everything.

Sonix:(Gigging) Welcome Alex

1 Week later

Sonix:So X how is the process coming along?

X: Almost Done Sonix just need to rewrite a few done and we are done.

Nier: Yup so is Yin going to stay in Human form or Majin Form?

Sonix: Hm(thinking) I think we should keep Her in Majin form for now.

Nier: Are you sure Boss?

Sonix: (Nod)

Nier: Alright X do it.

X: On it(turn the switch on to awake the other Android 21)

?: Uh what happened and where am i?

Nier: You are in a lab of Bluma Home.

?: And who am i?

Sonix: Easy you name is Yin and you are Alex sister.

Yin: Alex my sister wait i am remember now Where is she?

Alex: Behind you Yin.

So Yin turn around seeing her Sister wearing some clothes that are a pink t-Shirt and a pants and she has her tails poking out of the pants and also some sneaker.

Alex: Hey Little Sister.

Yin: Hey Big Sister so who are these people?

Alex: Let just say they are my family Yin they are your family too.

Yin: (Nod)

Alex: So this is how it start but first why don't spend time with your big Sister first?

Yin(Smile) okay Sis(put some clothes on)

So it been a year since they rewrite Android 21(Evil) Memory rather than a war project created by but where is Future Android 18 at no one know for sure so Sonix use the Dragon ball to revive everyone that die from Android 21(Evil) about last year so peace was restore and everyone was at their own live to begin with but Not for Sonix they are still more adventure for him but what does the universe has for our blue blur for now?

* * *

 **Ending Scene**

 **Dark: Dang Sonix that was a hell of a ending there**

 **Sonix: Thank Dark but i think you should be in the story as well**

 **Dark:Wish i could but got to deal with Soul contract with the Devil and help Cuphead and Mugman again.**

 **Sonix: Make sense have fun Dark.**

 **Dark: Will Do (teleport).**

* * *

 **So Android Madness is Done also i decide to give the Android 21 Twin name rather than be (Good and Evil) like Alex for Good and Yin for the Evil but even though you get the memo so the last Ch is going to be a extarl boss from one of the DBZ Saga and. I was thinking adding Beerus or Frieza as the final Ch tell me what you think that Sonix and Alex and Yin should fight next and. I will talk to you peep later Peace!**


	6. OVA Sonix Battle of the God

I don't own any of these Character Only My OC

* * *

 **It been a Year that Sonix has stop Android 21(Evil) Reign of terror so What is our Blue Blur doing now we shall see**

* * *

 **Sonix Battle of the God**

Sonix: Ahh This is the life Bright Sky,Peaceful City,No Crime nothing i feel as nothing can ruin this day.

Alex: Hey Sonix what are you doing here?

Sonix: Hey Alex decide to chill here thinking about what else the world got for me.

Alex: (gigging) So What you think?

Sonix: Well I was thinking since it been a year i was thinking about what do you want for your birthday?

Alex: Uh i don't know what do i want for my birthday? but i do want to spend more time with you Sonix.

Sonix: Heh i know but(got a call from Nier) Hang on Hello Nier what up buddy?

Nier: Sonix we has a Code red i repeat we has a Code Red!

Sonix: What Wait?

Nier: Bulma Cruise Ship near South from your position.

Sonix: On it(End Call) Sorry about that Alex There Trouble at Bulma Cruise Ship wanna Come?

Alex: (Eye widen) I forgot i Yin is going there.

Sonix: Shoot then we need to get there now(Figure 8 to Bulma Cruise Ship).

Alex: Right Behind you Sonix(Flying above Sonix)

Meanwhile at Bulma Cruise Ship.

?: Alright Where is this so call Super Saiyan Hedgehog God At?

?: I am afraid Lord Beerus i don't think he is even here.

?: Fine then i guess i destroy this planet (raise his hand)

Goku: Wait who are you looking for?

so the two people that Goku is encounter the first one he is a purple anthropomorphic cat with golden yellow eyes and large pointed ears. He is modeled after the 14-year-old cat currently living with Akira Toriyama, Debo, a Cornish Rex.[3] In spite of developing a serious illness, and the vet declaring it didn't have long to live, it miraculously got better on its own, and the vet said it might be some kind of demon. His form is hairless and while overall defined in built, he is very thin and bony. He is of a similar height to Goku, being slightly shorter, but his ears make him appear taller. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his mentor Whis. His name is Lord Beerus

and the second one he is a tall, thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and is usually seen holding it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. Whis' attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as Beerus, and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats. his name is Whis.

Beerus: I has a Dream about fighting this Blue Hedgehog but i guess he is a big of my time guess i destroy this planet and head back home.

Sonix: Hold on just a second(jump on the Cruise Ship).

Alex: I am here also who is this guy?

Sonix: Don't know Alex get everyone out of here i deal with these guy.

Alex: (nod and Got the defeat Z-Fighter out of there).

Whis: He is the one Lord Beerus.

Sonix: Say who the shell are you guy?

Vegeta: Sonix you damn idiot that is Lord Beerus!

Sonix: Lord Beerus who that?

Beerus: YOU HEDGEHOG! You seem like a worthy opponent so i want you to fight me at full power as a god right now.

Sonix: (Raise Eyebrows) He is joking right?

Whis: You better take this Serious Sonix or should i say Dom?

Sonix: (Eye Widen) H-How did you...

Beerus: ENOUGH TALK! (Teleport behind Sonix)

Sonix: Ha (Kick him but Beerus block it) Tch (BackFlips) So you no pushover are you?

Beerus: Same to you but something is rising in your body a form that you can achieve what that thing call oh right Friend am i right?

Sonix: Yeah so?

Goku: So Basically you telling Sonix that he should gather the power from his Friend am i right Whis?

Whis: (Nod)

Sonix:Alright but this is only going to be a one time thing i hasn't been hitting my vacation time yet.

Beerus:(Scoff) Just get ready Hedgehog so we can get started it.

Sonix: Alright Alright i doing it Jezz.

6 minute later

Sonix:(See Goku/Vegeta/Gohan/Alex/Goten./Trunk/Vidal/Yin standing around him in a circle) So this is the way to become a Super Hedgehog God Huh Goku?

Goku: Everyone Lend Sonix your energy.

Z-Fighter: (Nod and a bright light came up from Sonix body).

So when the light Went away Sonix body was red and blue Aura like another form was coming up he has blue eye and his glove were black and his shoes are green and yellow his form is Super Hedgehog God form Sonix.

Sonix: Heh like the power here it like i feel my power is limit.

Goku: It amazing we can't scent your energy Sonix.

Sonix: Wait you can't weird this is freaking guy.

Beerus: So you ready Hedgehog (Fight Stance).

Sonix: Heh Ready Lord Beerus(Fight Stance).

 **BGM: DRAGON SOUL FROM DRAGON BALL KAI**

So Sonix took the first step but he flew so fast but never expect his speed increase from this new form so he turn around to Face Beerus and they both charge exchange some blow from Punch and Kick so they settle this in the sky above the cloud and Sonix was trying to land a hit on Beerus but Lord Beerus punch the hedgehog in the Stomach and grab his hand and slam Sonix to the forest and they both went at full speed you can each blow of Punch and Kick from the sky then Sonix use his **KAMEHAMEHA** on Lord Beerus but he block it so he use his energy sphere on Sonix but Sonix kick it out of Beerus hand before even throwing it so Sonix and Beerus settle this in Space so they both look at each and grin at each other.

Sonix: (His God form gone just Super Sonix) Man Lord Beerus you may be stronger than i thought i don't think i has encounter someone that is powerful than me.

Beerus: Same to you I hasn't fought someone that was equally than me but that was year ago it was someone like you.

Sonix: (Confused Face) Someone like me who?

Beerus: (thinking) Don't know but he was a strong hero but before i tell you(Raise his Hand up create his ultimate move ) Before any creation must come destruction!(throw it at the Blur)

Sonix: NO(Push it back with all his strength back but it was too strong) N-No got to save everyone i know and love.

Beerus: Hm (shot a little beam to make it explosion)

Sonix: AHHHHHHH(got caught in the explosion)

Z-Fighter Plus Alex: SONIX!

Beerus: Hm he was a strong but not strong enough(Grin) But did again i did has lot of fun in that fight time to destroy Earth (summon another Sphere of Destruction).

Meanwhile with Sonix mind

Sonix: Huh where am i am i dead?

?: No Sonix you are alive just inside Lord Beerus Sphere of Destruction Move he took me out with that once kinda got me.

Sonix: Who are you?

?: Come on Sonix you going to forget your other me?

Sonix: Oh snap Sonic how are you in my mind?

Sonic: Never mind i came to warn you that Beerus is going to destroy Earth.

Sonix: What? I need to get out of this one but he is too powerful for me.

Sonic: You can everyone is here for you hear there voice outside.

Everyone: Sonix Sonix Sonix.

Back to reality

Sonix: I can hear them they need me (Went God Form) I WON"T LET YOU DESTROY MY WOOOOOOORRRRRRRLLLDDDDDD!(Punch Beerus Sphere of Destruction).

Beerus: Impressive Sonix you live after that and you are still in your god form.

Sonix: heh I still got trick up my sleeve but look like i don't has any more fight energy to face you anymore(Gigging and pass out falling)

Beerus: (Smirk and Grab him) You did good kid(let go of the hedgehog).

Goku: Look(Point at the sky) Sonix is not waking up i got this(Teleport in front of Sonix and caught him)

Vegeta: (A Pop in his vein) Damn it Sonix you did fine for now.

Bulma: VEGETA!

Sonix: It okay Bulma didn't know he was strong before facing him but heh i am going to get even more stronger and Master that God form.

Whis: So Sonix need some heal?

Sonix: Nah i got this (heal himself with Cure).

Beerus: Say want to become my Student i could train you to become a God of Destruction like me.

Sonix: No i think i pass Lord Beerus.

Beerus: Why don't want to become a God of Destruction?

Sonix: I want to use my power for the greater Good beside i think i am not worthy to be it beside i has a friend and family to protect so maybe later.

Beerus: Well Whis it time for my nap.(Grin) But make sure to come back even Stronger Sonix alright Whis time to head back staying here make me tired.

Whis: Understood Lord Beerus Bye everyone on earth (Teleport back to their world).

Sonix: Heh they are gone.

Alex: Sonix are you okay?

Sonix: Sorry Alex and everyone i know you guy must been worry about me don't worry i am alive for now.

Goku: Man i wish i could has fought Lord Beerus he look Strong what he was Sonix?

Sonix: A whole new Level different from us we are going to get more strong next time when he come back again.

Sonix: But for now we are going to meet some new friend and Enemy right about now but (see a portal) Look like more Villain to face look like i am need see you guy later(Head to the portal).

Alex: (Follow the blue Blur) Wait up Sonix.

Sonix: Alex? (look around the Z-Fighter) Everyone?

Goku: I can't let you has all the fun now Sonix i wanna join the action too.

Vegeta: Same here i am not letting Kakarot take all the fun you and him.

Sonix: Heh Look like another adventure is heading on my way LET GO Z-FIGHTER!

Z-Fighter: YEAH!

Sonix: Then let do this.

* * *

Look like i am done with this Awesome and insane story i hope you got like it i has lot of fun making this story but i am afraid this story is at end but don't worry i will make a new Story for Sonix and Alex aka Android 21(Good and Android 21(Evil) Aka Yin so it going to be like Super from the anime but still then i will talk to you peep later


End file.
